Aisu Cherry highschool
by song-baka
Summary: Naruto, get your stinking feet out of my face! Stupid dobe! Remind us why you found a hiding place this small again!" "It's not my fault! I swear the fan girls are like blood-hounds! And look Shikamaru isn't complaining!" "Snore" "…"
1. Chapter 1

I'm really sorry about the delay. This is my story revised. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Well, it's not that different from my original.

* * *

Everything was boring at the moment. I stared at clouds as my mind started to wander though the classroom…Gradually I started to make out a voice "Sakura Haruno, detention for falling asleep during classroom period." Couple girls snickered "The Principle need you in her office right now!" I replied "Sure." I never was one to pass up a chance to get away from my class.

As I walked down the hallway I heard a couple girls talking "Hey did you hear? Were going to have some new students and they're all boys." told annoying girl number 1. "Really? I hope their's cute!" came the reply of annoying girl 2.

I didn't really bother with new students but everyone knew about my Legendary Talk. I give it to all new students. The talk is about don't mess with me or you'll die… after all, I was part of the schools gang, Akatsuki.

As I returned to reality in the principle's office I heard the Tsunade say "You will give our new students a tour." I asked "So you mean that the brats' are from rich and famous families and you want to get on their good side?" She sweatdropped and nodded "Sure… Let's go with that…"Anyway introducing Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shickamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Aa." Neji said in way of greeting

"You're one of those cold bastards with a stick up there ass aren't you?"

"…"Neji stared at me blankly

"Hinicetomeetyou!"

"You're one of those hyperactive kids who are endlessly annoying right/?"

"Believe it! Wait what?!"

I snickered silently to myself.

"Troublesome."

"Well, I can already see you're the lazy ass of the group."

"Hn"

"I'm not even going to talk to you."

"…"

cue the eye twitching.

Silently the guys wondered why the oddly hair-colored girl did not faint/scream and glomp them when she saw them.

"Good enough. Now come on… just standing there is wasting my time!" Not that there's anything better to do at the moment… I thought to myself. While walking down the hallway I started to give them the Talk.

Sakura pulled them off to one side of the school hallways, put on a grim face and started, "Let's get this straight, I will not do anything bad to you unless you provoke me or if I just hate you, got it? I have a boyfriend and he will kill or at least try to kill you if you touch/ talk or something of that sort. Fanboying will result in me riping off your precious *friends*." Then she smiled an altogether creepy, innocent smile and asked, "Any questions?"

She saw wide eyes and scared faces and smirked. _"This is way better than staying at class." _"Good now, let me show you the rooms." Sakura said while walking down the hallways. She showed them the art room, the music room, the math room, the science room, **{Where a vveeerrryy interested Orochimaru was waiting for Sasuke -Songbaka}** the reading club and etc. But every time she passed a black door with a red cloud in the center, she never told them what it was for. Eventually the guys got curious and Sasuke asked, "What's the door for?" Sakura replied, "Which door?" Sasuke twisted his hand into some unidentified gesture and pointed to the door that was so interesting to them. Sakura looked at them and shrugged. "I don't think you need to know that, but if you insist I'll show you." and walked them **{Hahaha, walk them, like walking DOGS!!! (explodes into a fit of laughter)-Songbaka} **to the door.

"Yo, Deidara! Open up!" Sakura shouted while banging on the door. The door opened with a disgruntled looking blonde with several bumps on his head, whose sour expression immediately brightened when he saw her. "Oh just in time Sakura-Chan, Itachi is in a prissy mood, un." Sakura's eyes widened and she hit Deidara on his head and yelled, "Idiot! Why didn't you tell me? You know that every single time he's like that you guys are his punching bags." Deidara sheepishly rubbed his head and responded, "Well, I just told you, didn't I?" She looked furious and rushed into the next room. There she found Itachi glowering and looking really pissed.

She walked over to him, bent down and ……knocked him out. She slung him over her shoulder walked over to another room dropped him on a bed and came back. Deidara finally noticed the boys gaping in the doorway and asked, "Who are you un?"

* * *

I know your going to yell at me for not updating for so long for just minor adjustments. So sorry. Anyhow, do you like the new version? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I took so long to update! Thank you reviewers. To everybody cherryblossom001, Amai Yume no Akemi, yuchi1994, mwto, Tori-SG-Custom, and inujenzy. Thank you! :) All of my alerters and favoriters thank you too!

* * *

The four simple-minded people stared at him blankly until they realized that the blonde was indeed talking to them. Sasuke scoffed and spoke: "Hmph! Commoner, to not even heard of us."

Sakura shrugged and said, "Don't bother yourself about them, their just some rich kids who I have to baby-sit for a while. By the way is my little honey-bun here?"

Deidara scowled "Lucky dog." "Yeah, he's here but he's currently attacking Tobi."

Sakura laughed, "Tell him I'll see him at lunch, Dei-chan. Now I have to check on the twerps. Who knows what kind of trouble they can get in?"

Sakura was immediately saw an ocean of girls shouting "Sasuke-kun!", "Neji-kun!", "Naruto-kun!", and "Shikamaru-kun!" Sakura sighed and walked away to find the four idiots.

.

.

Back with the four idiots…

.

.

"Naruto, get your stinking feet out of my faqce! Stupid dobe! Remind us why you found a hiding place this small again?!"

"It's not my fault! I swear the fan girls are like blood-hounds! And look Shikamaru isn't complaining!"

"Snore"

"…"

"He's asleep dumbass!"

"It is fate that Naruto is an idiot."

Then the door opened.

And in came Sakura who glared at them as if they were in the fiery pits of hell. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Care to join me?" Sakura looked at him incredulously. Which Sasuke obviously thought meant that she was surprised he offered. And then she punched him in the chin. Hard. Naruto started to crack up. Neji began to chuckle. And Shikamaru? Well, he was still sleeping. The first two reached for snacks respectively. Hey, it's not everyday you get to see an Uchiha beat up. Sasuke fell unconscious and Sakura grabbed the scruff of his neck and shook him until he woke up. "What did you think you were doing?!" She shouted in his face. She then kicked him right where it hurts. After a very inventive beating. She turned her attentions on the other boys. She sighed, already having used her anger on Sasuke and dragged the other three boys toward their next class.

Naruto was extremely enjoying his position, being slung over her shoulder as he could watch her butt. Neji was not enjoying it as he was being slung over some bushy-brow fanboy **{A Sakura fanboy of course-Songbaka}** wearing spandex shoulder looking at _his _butt. Shikamaru was being dragged on the ground by his feet because he couldn't be woken up. And Sasuke was forgotten and left in the closet. Then Sakura went back to her exceedingly boring class and doodled.

After that episode, Sakura met them after each class. Five minutes before the bell rings, she would arrive at their classes to pick them up. Otherwise the fangirls (and some fanboys) would carry them off and it would be so very tiring to go and get them. There wasn't as many girls as before for the first few classes, as they were occupied with Sasuke. His muffled screams sounded out as they surrounded the closet overwhelming him with every intention of rape.

Sakura sighed. _Again she would have to walk the brats, although this time to lunch. _She thought. _Ignore the screaming, well, for lack of better words banshees and concentrate on making sure they … oops. Too late. _Because some fan girls had indeed taken Sasuke away. **{He had somehow escaped the hordes before-Songbaka}** _Never mind it's just Sasuke. But then again Tsunade will kill me if the Uchiha's precious golden boy get torn to pieces. But he'll think I like him. Jeez, what a nightmare. Oh, wait! "_Itachi! Come over here a second!"

Itachi was before her in an instant. "Yes, Sakura-hime?"

Sakura frowned. "I told you guys that I'm not a princess. But I want you to do something for me."

Itachi tilted his head quizzically, "What do you need?"

Sakura asked, "Can you get you bratty brother back?"

Itachi looked unsure and replied. "Sure?"

Sakura smiled an innocent smile and cheerily said, "Good. You'll find him in the fan girl lair. Or in the science classroom." She then kissed him on his cheek. "Arigatou!" And went on her merry way. Completely ignorant of the scarlet blush that colored Itachi's face.

.

.

.

At lunch, Sakura dragged Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru toward the Akatsuki table. Sakura told them, "This is the only time you'll ever sit here, understand? And then she rushed to the table and hugged

…. a puppy?!

* * *

So how was it? This little button needs to be pressed! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Song-baka here! So sorry I haven't wrote in a while. So here is the nest chapter of "Aisu Cherry high school"

Yuchi1994: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

X l a z y p s y c h o: Well I only needed to change a little bit and thank you for reviewing again. There'll be more twists. Probably.

Amai Yume no Akemi: Glad you like it. Meanwhile Sakura is ever so oblivious. *snickers* Thanks for reviewing.

Mwto: Didn't I say in chapter 2?…Well..ooops. It was her dog aka the puppy. A jealous freak of a beagle. And yes, lol Sasuke is going to be carried away many many more times.

Also thank you favoriters and alerters.

* * *

Naruto's eyes boggled, "You mean that boyfriend you were talking about was…"

Deidara sighed and said, "That's right, the stupid mutt takes up all of her attention." He wiped a fake tear away. "She takes him everywhere. And I mean _everywhere._ Bedroom, Bathroom, Shower. You name it."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, "Deidara… How would you know I take him to the shower with me?" Levi **{the beagle-Songbaka}** barked in agreement

Deidara spluttered. "I uh… didn't accidentally open the bathroom when you were in it showering with your peach-scented shampoo and conditioner set that was on the left while the mutt was playing with the bubbles that fell off…"

Sasori sighed. "You idiot."

Sakura smiled demonically. "Deidara…10...9...8..."

Deidara started backing away nervously, anime sweat drop on the left side of his face. "Umm… Sakura let's not be to hasty right?! Yeah??!"

Just then an immaculate Itachi strode through the door. The skies darkened. Wind roared and lightning flashed, he dragged a dark bulging sack on the floor half slung over his shoulders. He slammed it onto the table carefully unmindful of the small grunt that was issued.

It was Sasuke. Torn, bruised, scratch marks, lipstick marks and clothes that were sticking together only because a few strands of thread. A black eye and a bloody nose. But still Sasuke.

Sakura stared at it. Then stared some more and raced away at about 100 miles per hour. Levi was just barely hanging onto her petite shoulders.

Neji scrunched up his eyes and said. "Where's she going?"

They found their answer when she raced back a few minutes later clutching a digital camera. Followed by a whole crew of cameramen grabbing video cameras. Strangely enough, Sakura was wearing a whole new outfit, one that resembled a news reporters suit. She shot a few pictures of the lump of flesh on the table and had the crew start filming.

Sakura looking into the video lens spoke, "Here we are at "Leaves" an public high school and where Sasuke Uchiha, I repeat Sasuke Uchiha has fallen to a rabid group of fan-girls." Here the video cameras swung over to show a group of girls blowing kisses and waving to them. "A historical day in Leaves' history." She pointed at the lipstick marks, scratches, bruises and clothing **{or lack thereof-Songbaka}**. "This was clearly their work but what about the bloody nose?"

Itachi raised his hand, "Guilty as charged."

Sakura smiled blindingly, "I knew there was some reason you were my favorite Akatsuki member."

Itachi frowned. "What about Konan?"

Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows and said, "Not including her. Konan is awesome. I meant _guy_ members."

Itachi flushed a rosy pink which unintendedly ignored.

Sakura flipped back to the camera gently stroked Sasuke's black and blue bruised eye part. "And this work of art here is from moi. See the delicate shade comparison between his original skin color and the lovely shade of purple it is becoming?" She sniffed a bit tears gathering at the edges of her viridian eyes. "It does my heart good to see my masterpiece out and on display like this."

"Yeah! Go Sakura-chan!" Deidara shouted out.

Sakura mustered a weak glare and aimed it in his direction. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm don't think I forgot your little admission a few minutes ago, Deidara!"

Deidara smiled sheepishly and said, "Well you can't win them all."

Hidan walked over and looked at it, "Holy Jashin! That's one big bruise!"

Sakura smirked. "I beat your record Hidan! Pay up!" She pulled out a ruler and showed it measured 7 inches (somehow). Forgetting about the news crew behind her.

Then they heard a low noise. ................

* * *

Sort of a cliff hanger.

How was it? I tried to fix up the mistakes. If you see any can you tell me? Review! The first ten people (Eh. I'm hoping) who review can tell me the slight pairing they want in the next chapter. I only got four this time and while I appreciate it, I would like more.


	4. Chapter 4

I suppose I shouldn't have wanted so many reviews. It was a stupid chapter and I shouldn't have resorted to bribing. But even so! Two reviews? That's kind of harsh, I thought I was doing pretty good writing this story. *pouts* Anyways thank you reviewers.

x l a z y p s y c h o: Thank you so much for reviewing! *bursts into happy little tears* Interesting advice, hmmm… More humor is coming right up!:)

yuchi1994: I thank you humbly for reviewing for my almost non-existent story! Kitty sounds? Cute.:)

THE-WORLD-IS-MINE (): Um. Sorry. I finished this chapter before I saw your review on my email. I'll write it next chapter? Either way, thank you for your review.

All of you review!:)

* * *

They stared at Naruto. He fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm hungry alright!" Naruto blurted out.

Sakura slapped her face, "I knew I was forgetting something!"

Neji asked, "Yes, now do you know where we could buy our lunch?"

Sakura snapped back, "I wasn't talking about you! I forgot Levi's lunch back home!"

Naruto fake sniffled, "Do you mean to say that a dog is more important than us?"

"Yes." Sakura said, completely unrepentant.

They face faulted. "But anyhow, I shall be going to the conveniently close pet store to buy some food for my darling angel dog. You guys take care of him while I'm gone." She said leaving no room for arguing, "Bye-bye!"

They stared at the dog, whose eye's were glinting with a unearthly and very unangelic light. They swallowed hard.

30 minutes later, Sakura had the dog food from the nice store owner who let her have it for free.

_Flashback_

_"No! Wait! You still have to pay for that! Come back! Stop! Please…"_

_Flashback_

Such a nice man indeed. Sakura opened the door leading into the cafeteria and met chaos. Tables were overturned and chairs thrown randomly. The entire student body huddled in a corner while Levi barked and growled at them. Sakura walked over to the beagle with a stern expression, knelt down and patted his head, smiling, and said, "Good job."

The students screamed at her. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Why are you screaming?" Sakura questioned.

"You left us here. With. That. Dog. From. Hell." grumbled Naruto unhappily.

Kisame shivered. "It was torture…that dog did unspeakable things. Look! That beagle even traumatized Kakuzu." He pointed over to the shivering, hunched over form in another corner that was Kakuzu, who was rocking back and forth, mumbling something about money and devil dog and ate it.

Sakura stared open-mouthed and patted Levi's head again. "Good job."

"WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT IT?"

"Now look, Shikamaru's not complaining." Sakura told them.

"HE'S ASLEEP!"

Sakura grabbed the back of Shikamaru's shirt and said. "Oi. Pineapple head. Wake up, you lazy bastard."

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and spoke. "Huh? What's going on?"

"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP THROUGH THAT?"

"Was I really sleeping?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHETHER OR NOT YOU WERE SLEEPING?"

"…"

A blue haired woman and a orange haired man with many piercing strode the open doors. "We've come back from McDonalds…Seems you guys have been busy."

"Oh no. We've just been playing with ponies and skipping through fields of daisies while rainbows and lollipops showered on us." Sasori said sarcastically.

"Really?"

Hidan grew ticked off. "Fuck no. Those previous words were all complete bullshit, you fucking assholes."

"Mmmm. You want fries with that?"

* * *

So another chapter done! Happy day. Review please! The Review Button wants to be pressed!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not writing so long. Here's the next chapter.

Thank you, AkaEyes, Lov3N3verLasts, and piggy luver for favorites!

* * *

"I hate you."

"Mmmm. Sentiments shared, Sweetheart."

"I _really_ hate you."

"_Sure_ you do."

"I want on the ground now!" Sakura strained against her confines desperately.

Kisame shrugged. "Not my problem."

Sakura pouted. Kisame started whistling.

Sakura questioned, "Where are you taking me?" Kisame grinned, "Here!" And a door opened up in front of them. Sakura stared open mouthed for about two seconds and then Kisame threw her in.

* * *

Lights shined. Sakura stared into what could have been a professional courtroom. Pein sat in the judge's seat and the entire school population was sitting on the bleachers. She sweat dropped.

Pein banged a pink, stuffed hammer. Obviously it didn't make any sound. He threw it over his shoulder and pulled out a shotgun, "BOOM!" He shot it into the air and everybody jumped. "Silence in the court! Now, Haruno Sakura, do you know why you are here today?"

"No."

"You are here under the charges that you set your _dog_-"

"Objection!"

"It's not a dog!"

"No, it has to be some sort of a demon!"

"No, Satan in disguise!"

"You all lie! It is evil incar-!"

"BOOM!"

"Silence in the court, minions!"

"…"

"Now where were we? Right. Your dog has committed…"

* * *

One hour later.

* * *

"Not to mention-Hey! Are your listening?"

Sakura coughed delicately, "Err… I sort of didn't hear past 'dog'."

"Very well. To summarize it all up, it is a menace."

"Levi is _not_ a menace!" Sakura objected.

"Silence! I say!" Pein shouted loudly. "Give him to somebody else or face the _consequences_."

Sakura gasped in horror. "N-Not _those _consequences?"

Pein nodded grimly. She shrieked. "Now, who wants to keep the thing?" Silence in the court. "BOOM!"

"WHAT THE *BEEP* WAS THAT FOR?" screamed the audience.

Pein shrugged. "I don't know. I just like shooting things."

Deidara whispered in unease, "This is the guy who is our leader?"

Kakuzu solemnly said back, "I don't get it either."

Sasori spoke up, "I'll take the dog."

Happily, Sakura jumped on Sasori. "Sasori, I love you! You're the best! I knew you wouldn't let me down! Those other people would just try to kill Levi! You're not twisted like them!" In the background, Zetsu was grinning eerily, showing sharp teeth, Deidara was blowing stuff up and Kakuzu was muttering something about "payback" and "slave labor." Sasori pushed down the heat rising in his cheeks from her words and gave a small uneasy smile; _I probably shouldn't tell her I was planning on making that dog into a puppet._

And so, they had a happily ever after. The End.

* * *

*Gets shot.* Ahahahahahahahahaha. So, I didn't really want this story. And this was the best way to get rid of it. First person who says in a review that they want it can have it. That's all. Thank you for reading it!


End file.
